


Watching

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Bathing, M/M, Nudity, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: Arthur is King. He can watch if he wants to.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 216





	Watching




End file.
